The End and the Beginning of Life and Love
by Kamui Ikari
Summary: Tomoyo died... Sakura must find Tomoyo's feelings on her own and this will lead her to fulfill her destiny. A Tomoyo x Sakura story of many chapters. Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

[Ccs-fic][Yuri] "The End and the Beginning of Life and Love" (Part 1) by Kamui Ikari  
  
  
Hi!! I'm back with a new story of CCS, this piece is something that worked   
in my head for a time and I decided to write it. It's kind of depressive,   
but please read it until the end. This one will be a series, I haven't  
decided the numbers of chapters of this story.  
  
Some points:  
  
_ It's settled after the manga ending of CCS  
_ It's a fic of love between girls (Tomoyo x Sakura in this case)  
  
  
*****  
The always present disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs to Clamp,   
Kodansha and the other companies that have the respective rights.  
This was made for fun and for contribute to the Tomoyo/Sakura relationship,   
which for me it's the best of all of CCS.  
Please don't sue/kill/e-mail with spam to me  
*****  
  
  
"The End and the Beginning of Life and Love"  
  
  
Sakura was in a some unknown place, like an abandoned house; she was   
nineteen years old, her staff in her hands, all the cards standing before   
her, blood dripping from her body and tears formed of water and blood coming   
out from her eyes. The Dark and The Light looked while holding something in   
their arms, The Light came to Sakura with what they had, Sakura smiled sadly   
with tears as she extended her hand to what The Light carried. She whispered   
something unknown and she clutched to heart tightly, as she did that, she   
coughed blood.  
  
She looked to the thing that Light carried and started to remember what   
happened some time ago...  
  
*******  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo were walking their way to home. Sakura was happily because   
Syaoran was waiting her for a date. Tomoyo was beside her.  
  
"You will have a date with Syaoran-kun?" Tomoyo asked, smiling  
  
"Yes, he's waiting for me, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said to her.  
  
Tomoyo smiled at Sakura. They saw Syaoran and Sakura ran to him and kissed   
him. Tomoyo smiled but her heart received a lot of pain for seeing that   
scene.  
  
"Are you ready to go, Sakura?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I will call you later. Bye, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said to Tomoyo as they   
both left.  
  
Tomoyo smiled and she went to the King Penguin Park, she sat in one of the   
swings and looked to the children and the couples that were there.  
  
Slowly tears started to fall on her cheeks.  
  
For years she tried to look someone for love but she failed, she wished   
Sakura happiness, and she tried to found her own but she found loneliness,   
she still loved Sakura and she couldn't break that bond.  
  
Many times she had the urge to scream to the world that she loved Sakura, to   
tell Sakura her true feelings, to embrace Sakura, to kiss Sakura, to make   
Sakura happy. But she pushed that urge into the depths of her heart, ever   
since she was a child she was accustomed to feel pain inside her body, a pain   
that was consuming her.  
  
She thought many times about if things were different if she told Sakura   
about her love, but she knew that that could destroy their friendship; she   
could only stay as Sakura's best friend, nothing more.  
  
Tomoyo stood up and wiped the tears from her face, and she headed to her   
home. When she entered she saw her mother and father talking about things;   
she was glad that her parents solved their differences and ended again as a   
couple. She went to her room and picked one of the videos that she had and   
put it.  
  
The video was about Fujitaka's second marriage; he married a teacher that he   
met in the university, her name was Yui. Sakura was happy to have a mother,   
and everyone looked happy. Touya and Yukito were a couple, and her friends   
Rika, Naoko, Chiharu had someone in their lives. Everyone had someone less   
her.  
  
She switched off the TV and went to the box and opened it; she looked at the   
eraser that Sakura gave to her many years ago. A tear ran down her cheek;   
she put the eraser in the box and locked it.  
  
After she had dinner, she went to her room, she was in bed when the phone   
rang and she picked.  
  
"Hello, Tomoyo speaking."  
  
"Hi, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said.  
  
"Sakura-chan! How was your date?" Tomoyo said happily.  
  
"It was nice, he's kind," Sakura said cheerfully.  
  
"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You found the true happiness?" Tomoyo asked seriously.  
  
"Yes, I'm happy," Sakura said happily.  
  
"It's good. I'm happy, Sakura-chan, because you're happy," Tomoyo said as the   
tears fell down her cheeks.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, what are you trying to say really behind that words?" Sakura   
asked.  
  
Tomoyo was shocked at hearing that.  
  
"What, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo said trying to be calm.  
  
"You were different the past few days, you always said those words. I was   
thinking that words are hiding something more deeper. What are you really   
trying to tell me, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura said.  
  
"Well... I..." Tomoyo tried to say something when she heard Yui's voice   
through Sakura's receiver.  
  
"Sakura, dinner is getting cold!!" Yui said.  
  
"Okay, I will go. Sorry, Tomoyo-chan, I will meet you in college tomorrow   
and you will explain it to me, ne?" Sakura said.  
  
"Yes, I will."  
  
"Bye, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said and hung up the phone.  
  
Tomoyo hung up the phone and went to her bed; she thought about saying Sakura   
the true meaning of the words, but Sakura had found the happiness and Tomoyo   
couldn't break the happiness of the one she loved by saying that she was in   
love with Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo wasn't sure of what she must do and went to sleep.  
  
During the night Tomoyo was dreaming of being with Sakura as a couple, going   
out, doing the things that the ones in love do. But the pain she carried   
through years finally was free, loneliness, tears, suffering, sadness, all   
them seizing her body and finally her heart.  
  
When morning came, Sonomi went to awake her daughter, she found Tomoyo   
sleeping with a tiny smile, she tried to awake her but Tomoyo didn't awake.   
Sonomi only could do was scream to her husband for a doctor.  
  
Sakura was in college, worried: Tomoyo wasn't there and she was thinking of   
what they told each other last night.  
  
"I don't understand why Tomoyo-chan always said that words 'I'm happy   
because you're happy', must be something deeper behind that words but what?"   
Sakura asked herself when the cold air blew and she started to feel   
something inside her.  
  
"I'm feel something is wrong," Sakura said, worried.  
  
When the college day was over Sakura was worried, she had a bad feeling and   
rushed to her house. When she entered to her house, her step-mother was   
surprised and Sakura asked if something was wrong. Yui said to her   
step-daughter that nothing was wrong but Sakura wasn't convinced and went to   
her room, and fell asleep from exhaustion.  
  
When Sakura woke up, Yui was there with a sad look in her eyes. Sakura was   
sure that something was wrong.  
  
"Sakura...I have to tell you something...and it's something sad..." Yui   
said quietly.  
  
"What happened?" Sakura said nervously.  
  
"Tomoyo-san..."  
  
"What happened to her???" Sakura asked desperately and worried.  
  
"She...had an heart attack last night while she was sleeping and...passed   
away," Yui said.  
  
Sakura froze as the sad words entered in her mind.  
  
"What...you said it?" Sakura asked, shocked.  
  
"Tomoyo-san died...that's what I said," Yui said to Sakura.  
  
"No...can't be...CAN'T BE!!!" Sakura screamed.  
  
Yui embraced her and Sakura started to cry disconsolately.  
  
  
*******  
  
Sakura stopped her memory and looked to the cards, the cards had a sad look   
but they agreed with Sakura was planning; The Light and The Dark approved   
Sakura's decision. Sakura was bleeding and sat on the floor, The Dark   
embraced her.  
  
"It will not be easy and you must know," The Dark said to her mistress.  
  
"I know that but I must do it, I have to do it," Sakura said with tears.  
  
The Dark looked to her and nodded.  
  
"We can't stop you...we're aware of that," The Light said while carrying the   
thing Sakura was looking.  
  
Sakura smiled at The Light.  
  
"Are they coming?" The Dark asked Sakura.  
  
"Yes, I hope they can be here," Sakura said.  
  
The Dark nodded and Sakura started to remember again...  
  
*******  
  
Many people were at Tomoyo's funeral, her classmates, her parents, and   
Sakura was there with her family and boyfriend.  
  
Sakura was the most hurt of them all. After the funeral ended she just stood   
there and cried over and over; later she left the cemetery and wandered   
alone until she reached her home. When she entered all were waiting for her,   
but she said to them that she wanted to be alone even to her boyfriend. He   
understood and left. Sakura entered to her room and collapsed into bed and   
started to cry.  
  
When morning came she woke up hardly, she cried all night and still tears   
were coming down her face. She went to college and entered her classroom,   
she sat and looked to the empty seat next to her, again tears started and   
she wiped them. When the class was over she left and her boyfriend was   
waiting for her. Sakura said to him that she wanted to be alone to clear   
some things by herself. He understood and left again. Sakura walked through   
the streets and found a flower shop. She bought some flowers and went to the   
cemetery. She put the flowers over the grave and remembered when she met   
Tomoyo for the first time, the things that they did together, etc.  
  
Without notice an old woman came to the grave and looked to Sakura. Sakura   
saw as the old woman put some flowers on the grave.  
  
"It's sad when people die, life is this way, every day people must die so   
others can live," the old woman said.  
  
"Did you know her?" Sakura asked.  
  
"No, I never met her but I saw you crying sadly yesterday after the funeral   
ended, it seems she was important to you," said the old woman.  
  
"Is. She is important to me," Sakura said to her.  
  
"Would you like to come to that grave with me? I must put some flowers and I   
would like to have someone with me," the old woman said.  
  
"Sure," Sakura said and both went to the grave.  
  
Sakura saw as the old woman put some flowers on the grave, she looked to the   
name engraved and found that was a woman.  
  
"A friend?" Sakura asked.  
  
"At the beginning yes, but now she is much more to me," the old woman said.  
  
Sakura looked to the old woman, the woman was with tears as she looked at   
the grave.  
  
"She died at a young age," Sakura said.  
  
"Like your friend," the old woman said.  
  
"Yes. I just can't understand why she died, why she had to die, I can't   
accept not now and not ever," Sakura said as she started to cry again.  
  
"Have you tell her how important she is for you?" the old woman asked.  
  
"No, I never tell her really how important she is for me, I said to her that   
she was my best friend, but I never with the sincerity I should have," Sakura   
said, crying.  
  
"I felt the same. With her I was so special but when she died I realized the   
true nature of my feelings towards her and this is my punishment for being   
so blind," the old woman said.  
  
"You never realized it before her death?" Sakura asked as she wiped the   
tears away.  
  
"Never, she was in love with me, I never realized it. She pushed me and a   
friend of mine together, she wanted me to be happy, even if it meant suffering   
for her. One day she told about the happiness and just before she left my life   
forever she said that she was happy because I was. The next day she was gone   
and I never was the same. With time I realized that she is part of me, and I   
fell in love with her, my boyfriend told me about giving up her and return   
to him, I told him that I was in love with her; she loved me so much than   
him. He told me that I was in love with her only for guilt, but I realized   
that I really was in love with her, just never realized the true nature of   
them, so I broke up with him and every day I come to see her until the day we   
can be reunited again and live our love forever" the old woman said.  
  
Sakura looked to the woman, surprised.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan always wanted my happiness; she said 'I'm happy because you're   
happy' but I was thinking that there is something deeper behind that.   
Yesterday we were going to talk about that and then she died..." Sakura said.  
  
The old woman smiled slightly.  
  
Sakura was realizing something but she needed more clues to realize it.  
  
"What did your friend, I mean 'special person', tell about happiness?" Sakura   
asked.  
  
The old woman smiled to Sakura.  
  
"The true happiness is seeing the one you love happy," the old woman said.  
  
Sakura looked to her with surprise.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan told me that when we had eleven years old, after we bought   
materials for make a teddy bear..." Sakura said.  
  
The old woman smiled slightly again and went to her.  
  
"It's late now and the cemetery will close soon, why don't go to your house   
and think about how important she is for you, how much she means to you..."   
the old woman said.  
  
Sakura thought about that and agreed.  
  
"I will, what's your name?" Sakura asked.  
  
"My name is not important, just think about I told you," the old woman said.  
  
"Will I see you again?" Sakura asked  
  
"Sure, if life can give more strength to me to live," the old woman said,   
smiling.  
  
Sakura thanked the old woman and left the cemetery, the old woman smiled as   
she felt the presence of another person.  
  
"Both of you are sure that she will find her true feelings about Tomoyo?"   
the old woman asked.  
  
"We gave her the clues, now it all depends on her to realize the true feelings   
of Tomoyo," the mysterious voice said.  
  
"But, what if she finds the true feelings of Tomoyo and not fall in love   
with her?" another voice said.  
  
"She is like me, naive, but I saw her crying badly so I suppose that she   
could be in love with her," the old woman said.  
  
"I don't know, she claims to be in love with the future head of Li family,"   
the mysterious voice said.  
  
"That's why she must find her true feelings about Tomoyo, in that way she   
will find if she really loves him," the another voice said.  
  
"If she doesn't love him?" the old woman said.  
  
"Then anything can happen," the mysterious voice said.  
  
"I thought after what happened to me with her, that thing will never repeat   
again, but did. Things...tend to repeat through ages, it's a unbreakable   
circle," added the old woman.  
  
"Could be. I just hope that she can feel something more than friendship for   
Tomoyo," the another voice said.  
  
"Yeah, me too," the mysterious voice said.  
  
"I thought she was my best friend but when she died, I realized what I really   
felt for her. If only I had realized it before she left..." said the old   
woman with tears.  
  
"For some people, it's the only way to realize their true feelings over the   
ones they lost," the mysterious voice said.  
  
"We want to thank you for your help," the another voice said.  
  
"No, I'm really glad for helping that girl to realize her true feelings for   
her best friend," the old woman said.  
  
"She's waiting for you," the mysterious voice said.  
  
The old woman opened her eyes and tears fell through her cheeks.  
  
"What?" the old woman asked.  
  
"She never stopped loving you; after her death she prayed for happiness for   
you and when you said that you love her, she cried with joy and from then she   
looked over you and cared you," the another voice said.  
  
"You two will be reunited again. Your wish will be fulfilled. You two will   
live your love through eternity," the mysterious voice said.  
  
The old woman cried for a long time and stopped her crying.  
  
"And that girl? If she finds her true feelings for Tomoyo, no one will stop   
her to follow the same path that Clow Reed did or do the same things that he   
did," the old woman said.  
  
"No, it's different. Her purposes will be different than his," the another   
voice said.  
  
"Clow Reed is Clow Reed. Sakura Kinomoto is Sakura Kinomoto," the mysterious   
voice said.  
  
"There is a difference," the old woman said.  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto not only will realize her true feelings for Tomoyo," the   
another voice said.  
  
"Also she will realize the true mean of being the Most Powerful Mage in the   
World..." the mysterious voice said.  
  
The old woman nodded as the sun started to disappear into the horizon...  
  
  
To be continued in chapter 2...  
  
  
Next chapter: I have a block right now, you will have to read the   
next chapter ^_^'   
  
Thanks for reading!  
  



	2. The End and the Beginning of Life and Lo...

[Ccs-fic][Yuri] "The End and the Beginning of Life and Love" (Part 2)   
by Kamui Ikari  
  
Hi!!! This is the second chapter of this story. I hope you  
will like it. I will see you at the end of the story.  
  
*****  
The always present disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura belongs to Clamp,  
Kodansha and the other companies that have the respective rights.  
This was made for fun and for contribute to the Tomoyo/Sakura  
relationship, which for me it's the best of all of CCS.  
Please don't sue/kill/e-mail with spam to me  
*****  
  
"The End and the Beginning of Life and Love" (Part 2)  
  
  
When the night came over Tomoeda, the old woman was going to her  
house. The mysterious person was beside her. After a time she reached  
her house, it was a big house. The woman looked for her keys; when  
she got them she opened the door.  
  
She turned to the mysterious person; the person had something in her   
hands. The old woman looked at the thing.  
  
"I want to take care of this," the old woman said.  
  
"What?" the other voice said.  
  
"That I want to take keep this. It'll be safe with me. This thing is  
the entire reason for what we're planning," the old woman said.  
  
"Us. We planned this, but we needed your help. You're not pushed in  
our plan," the other voice said.  
  
"I'm involved because I agreed with both of you on this, I'm part of  
this plan. Besides, if this thing is with both of you, Sakura will find  
it and the plan will be crushed before she finds her true feelings.  
It's important that Sakura must realize her feelings, no matter what,"   
the old woman said.  
  
"Are you sure that you can keep this?" the mysterious voice said.  
  
"Sure. I want to keep this," the old woman said smiling.  
  
"Take care of it, please," the other voice said as the old woman  
received the thing.  
  
"It's better that both of you must go, before she..." the old woman  
said as she entered in the house.  
  
"We know, please take care," the mysterious voice said.  
  
"Of this thing and yourself," the other voice said.  
  
"I know," the old woman said as she closed the door.  
  
"Now, we must return before Sakura finds that..." the other voice   
said.  
  
"Don't worry, she is so busy that she won't feel our presence," the  
mysterious voice said.  
  
"I wonder what will happen from now on," the another voice said.  
  
"I don't know. But I have faith in Sakura, no matter which path she  
takes. Even if she takes the same path," the mysterious voice said.  
  
"You mean, the same path of Clow Reed?" the other voice said.  
  
"His path was different. Her path is not the same as his," the  
mysterious voice said.  
  
"Sakura..." the other voice said.  
  
"She will become Clow Reed in a some way but she's Sakura Kinomoto,"  
the mysterious voice said.  
  
"My faith in her is high, like Tomoyo's. She didn't disappoint me,  
and passed the trial of the Clow Cards Judge," the other voice said.  
  
"Yue..." the mysterious voice said.  
  
"She must deal hard with things from now, but she is Sakura," the other  
voice said.  
  
"The New Clow Mistress and the Most Powerful Mage in the World," the  
mysterious voice said.  
  
******  
Sakura stopped her memory again and coughed blood. She cleaned the  
bloodstains from her mouth and leaned her head on the ground, she  
felt her entire body weak, the pain she was feeling was the worst but  
she smiled to herself. The cards were floating in the air as the  
moonlight covered Sakura; the Light came to her mistress.  
  
"If you keep going like this you..." the Light card said.  
  
"I know, but I want to continue, if my body will rip into pieces, my  
bones breaking like glass, my heart being shattered from pain, I won't  
stop myself, because this is I want," Sakura said, smiling weakly.  
  
"I understand, but them?" the Light card asked.  
  
"I just hope that the two of them can understand. It's my decision,"  
Sakura said as she laughed.  
  
"Why are you laughing?" the Dark card said.  
  
"Because I'm feeling like Clow Reed in this moment, maybe I'm Clow  
Reed," Sakura said.  
  
"No, you're Sakura Kinomoto," the Light said.  
  
"A person never can become another, even twins will have the same or  
similar bodies but are different, you're unique as every person of  
this world," the Dark said as she sat beside Sakura.  
  
"Yes. I'm Sakura Kinomoto," Sakura said as she caressed the Light's  
cheek.  
  
"You're Clow Reed in some ways, but you never will become him," the  
Dark said.  
  
"I finally realized what I am now, in what I've became. If everything  
goes right then..." Sakura said as she coughed blood again.  
  
"Sakura..." said the Light.  
  
Sakura smiled at the Light.  
  
"Don't worry about me," Sakura said as she started to remember again...  
  
*******  
  
Sakura was walking to her house, her head was down and tears falling  
down her cheeks. The wind was blowing against her body. She didn't  
care about that. She was deep in thought, she could only think of  
Tomoyo. Sakura heard Tomoyo's voice inside her head, she smiled sadly  
and started to remember when she met Tomoyo for the first time, the  
things done together, everything.  
  
"Why did you leave me, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Why did you have to go?" she asked again.  
  
"I thought we were the best friends, forever. Why did you have to die  
that way?. I never told you how important you're for me. I need to  
see you again. Please let me see your face again...please... I have the  
ability to see spirits. I promise that I won't be scared of you but  
please...I need to see you again Tomoyo-chan...you don't know how much  
I need you..." Sakura said with tears in her face.  
  
Silence covered her.  
  
"Tomoyo..."  
  
She walked to her home again, when she entered she sat on the table.  
Yui was making some food. Sakura started to cry again. Yui embraced  
her.  
  
"Oh, Sakura..." Yui whispered.  
  
"Why..." Sakura said, crying.  
  
"I know it's hard, but sooner or later you must accept that she's  
gone and will never come back. You must think that she only wanted you   
to be happy, it's sad when we lose things that are dear to us, but we  
must go on in this world. I'm sure that Tomoyo-san is looking out for  
you from where she is now," Yui said calmly.  
  
Sakura stopped her crying and smiled briefly at her.  
  
"Thank you, mother," Sakura said.  
  
"Sakura, I told you many times before Yui is right for me. You don't  
have to call me mother if you want," Yui said, smiling.  
  
"No, I want to call you mother because you're my mother now. You're  
my father's wife," Sakura said.  
  
"But I will never become your real mother, the one who gave you life,"  
Yui said.  
  
"I like to call you mother, because I'm happy to have a mother. My  
father was so lonely before meeting you, I'm glad that he's happy  
with you now," Sakura said, smiling.  
  
"If you want to call me mother, do it," Yui said.  
  
"Thank you, mother," Sakura said, smiling.  
  
"Ah, Li-san called asking for you," Yui said.  
  
"Oh, I understand," Sakura said, then she left the kitchen and went to  
her room, she picked her phone and dialled Li's number.  
  
"Hello, Syaoran speaking."  
  
"Li-kun..."  
  
"Sakura? How are you? Are you okay?" he asked with worry in his voice.  
  
"I suppose I'm fine, but I don't know. It was so sudden. I don't  
know..." Sakura said sadly.  
  
"I know. It's hard," Syaoran said with concern in his voice.  
  
"I'm sorry," Sakura said.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For asking you to leave me alone," Sakura said.  
  
"You don't have to be. I understand that happened so suddenly, and maybe   
you needed some time to resolve some things," Syaoran said.  
  
"Yes, but I didn't come in terms about this. I think that I'll need  
more time, sooner or later, I will overcome it but for now I need to  
be alone. I hope you can understand," Sakura said sadly.  
  
"Don't worry, I understand. Please take the time you want. I will  
wait for you," Syaoran said.  
  
"Thanks, Li-kun."  
  
"I love you, Sakura."  
  
"Me too, Syaoran."  
  
Sakura hung up the phone and picked up a blanket; she sat on the floor  
and covered herself with the blanket and let her thoughts come in her  
mind...  
  
Meanwhile the old woman was in her bed and looking to the shattered  
sky.  
  
"I hope everything will end well, it's a pity that I won't see it  
when that happens," said the old woman.  
  
She looked to her nightstand, there was a picture of her and a girl  
embracing with a smile in their faces. She smiled sadly as she  
touched the picture and remembered her painful moments after the  
death of her beloved. After a long time the old woman stopped her  
memory and prepared herself for sleep. She looked to the thing that  
was also in her nightstand.  
  
"Good night, my love," she said to the picture.  
  
"Good night to you too," she said to the thing.  
  
"I hope you're still dreaming nicely," she said to the thing and fell  
asleep.  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura was deep in thought, trying to find the answers to  
her questions. In her mind were three sentences.  
  
"I love you, Sakura. I'll tell you when you're older," Tomoyo said to  
Sakura when they were ten years old.  
  
"I'm happy, because Sakura-chan is happy."  
  
"The true happiness is seeing the one you love happy."  
  
These three sentences were fixed on Sakura's mind. She did her best  
efforts to find the connection.  
  
"Why did Tomoyo-chan always say those words? Why?" she asked.  
  
"What I must realize about her?" she asked to herself.  
  
She felt tired and fell asleep.  
  
******  
Sakura stopped her memory again and rose, still bleeding and needing  
the staff to maintain herself. Suddenly the cards started to float in  
thin air, she coughed blood again but she clutched herself to the  
staff. Slowly she lifted her head to see the Light card.  
  
"You will keep going on like this, won't you?" the Light asked.  
  
"Yes, but it's time to start what I've planned," Sakura said, smiling.  
  
"I see," the Dark said.  
  
"I have faith that everything will go right, it's the only  
opportunity that I have with this plan. I can't lose this chance,"  
Sakura said.  
  
"No one will stop you from now on. Will you keep going on your plan  
no matter what or who is in front of you?" the Light asked.  
  
"Yes, no matter what or who," Sakura said with determination in her  
face.  
  
"Then follow your plan, we'll obey you in anything you will need,"  
the Dark said.  
  
"Thanks, all of you, my friends," Sakura said, smiling.  
  
The Dark card gave Sakura an object, Sakura clutched it tightly  
against her bleeding chest.  
  
"I blamed myself for being the person that I was before, but I will  
not make the same errors from now. Everything will go right, I  
promise to all of you," Sakura said.  
  
The Dark and the Light nodded and the rest of the cards still  
floating in the air surrounded Sakura, slowly a circle of magic was  
forming on the floor. Sakura was on the centre of the circle, and  
clutching to her baton, she started to whisper something. But she  
felt a presence, and turned to see, then her face turned into a sad  
one.  
  
Syaoran was there, dressed with Chinese clothes; the clothes were  
different from the ones he used when he was young; in his right hand  
was his sword, in his left hand a spell. Sakura turned her head and  
clutched tightly the object in her chest.  
  
"So, you finally became the head of Li family, didn't you?" Sakura  
asked, not seeing Li.  
  
"How did you know?" Li asked.  
  
"From your clothing, I suppose they are the clothes of the family head,"  
Sakura said.  
  
"Yes, Sakura. I'm now the head of my family," Syaoran said to her.  
  
Sakura turned to see Syaoran, she smiled sadly.  
  
"You came trying to stop me?" Sakura asked.  
  
"You're making a mistake, I can't let you continue with this. In  
other words. Yes, I came to stop you," Syaoran said.  
  
With that Syaoran held his sword in front of him. The spell in his  
left hand started to burn covering his hand with fire. He closed his  
eyes, he inhaled and began to chanting, energy was coming from his  
body and mixed with the flame of his hand, the new energy surrounded  
the blade. Sakura whispered for The Mirror card to protect her. The  
Mirror Card was in front of Sakura protecting her.  
  
Then Syaoran buried his sword in the floor, his attack broke the  
circle. All the cards were in front of Sakura, ready to protect her.  
  
"You can't stop me, Li-kun," Sakura said sadly.  
  
"Why not?" he asked her.  
  
"Do you know what I'm planning?" Sakura asked him.  
  
"No, I don't know what are you planning, but I must stop you because  
I believe you're making a mistake" he said.  
  
"I'm not making a mistake, but I promised myself that no one will  
stop me, even if the one is you..." Sakura said smiling sadly as she  
coughed blood again.  
  
"Yes, I can. I'm the head of the Li family, Clow Reed's descendants,"  
Syaoran said to her.  
  
"And I'm also descendent of Clow Reed in some way, but I'm Sakura  
Kinomoto..."  
  
"The Most Powerful Mage in the World and the Mistress of Clow Cards,  
but they're now the Sakura Cards," Sakura said as the Sakura Cards  
turned into their spirit form.  
  
  
To be continued....  
  
  
**********  
Notes: This part is shorter than the first one, I wanted to make it  
longer but I failed. Gomen ^_^.  
  
Before anyone starts to think: Syaoran is not the villain, he has his reasons to   
stop Sakura but is not the bad guy. Don't worry.  
The next chapter will be posted as I write it.  
  
Thanks for reading and until the next chapter!!  
  
See You!!!  
  
  
  



End file.
